


Shameless

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. Is that strawberry juice on your lips?” </p><p>“You’re pretty good at this game. There are about five more items left. Are you ready?”</p><p>Nishinoya would much rather go to the bedroom and continue where they left off, but he guesses he can finish this video out. </p><p>“Keep ‘em coming.” </p><p>There’s always time for sex after this and the blindfold will definitely be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this prompt is up late, but I just wasn't feeling the smut these past few weeks and I'm still not but I still wanted to give you guys something! I also have two jobs now so I'm really busy with working and school, but I'm still going to try my best to get these fics out! 
> 
> Thanks to Toast_Senpai for editing this! 
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

“Are you sure this is safe?” Nishinoya asks as Asahi puts a blindfold over his eyes. When he agreed to be on Asahi’s youtube channel for this ‘kissing challenge’ he didn’t think a blindfold would be involved. Not that he’s complaining, but what if his boyfriend puts some weird tasting stuff on his lips? Gross.

“I’m not going to put poison on my lips, Yuu,” Asahi laughs. “I’m just going to put different flavors on my lips and you have to guess what it is.”

Sounds harmless enough but it still makes Nishinoya anxious.

“Okay, stay right there. I’m going to grab the first thing.”

All Nishinoya can hear is the rummaging of packages and then there’s the sound of a lid being opened. It makes him fidget.

“Relax, babe, I’m just putting the stuff on my lips.”

“And I just want to know what this ‘stuff’ is.”

It’s so weird not being able to see and how anxious it makes him feel. There’s a part of him that thinks that if Asahi put the blindfold on him in the bedroom, he wouldn’t be as anxious but this has to deal with random food he has to kiss off his boyfriend’s mouth. That’s just weird.

“Okay, Yuu. Are you ready?”

Asahi’s fingers curl around his hips, tugging him close until he’s right up against his boyfriend’s chest.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. It better not be anything disgusting or else I _will_ throw up on you.”

Asahi laughs but it’s one of those laughs where he knows that Nishinoya isn’t kidding. Good, let him sweat over his decisions after each kiss…but he can definitely say the first kiss isn’t so bad.

Asahi’s lips are sticky, but the taste is sweet on his tongue. He goes back into for a second taste, feeling Asahi huff against his lips at the way his tongue dips into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Is that…honey?” he asks as he pulls away, wiping his own lips with the back of his hand.

“Correct! See, that wasn’t so bad! Are you ready for the next thing?”

“If I get kisses with every try then the answer is yes.”

Nishinoya hears Asahi moving around once more, and he tries really hard to keep his body still, but his mind keeps going to back to bedroom thoughts. Is this what it would be like if they were to actually use blindfolds in the bedroom? Will he be hanging on to every sound like he’s doing now, or will his body be so tense from the anticipation of where Asahi’s mouth and hands are?

He knows how much Asahi loves to drive him crazy in bed. He loves to tease and watch Nishinoya squirm and pant, and while he may get annoyed with his boyfriend for doing it, he can’t get enough of when Asahi takes control.

He can feel his stomach tighten just from the visions alone of what could happen, and he tries to control his arousal. No one needs to see him getting hard on camera.

“Yuu!”

Nishinoya snaps out of his thoughts and focuses on the situation in front of him. He can think about Asahi fucking him later, or better yet, Asahi _can_ just fuck him later. Either works.

“Are you ready for the next thing?”

He nods, and when Asahi’s lips touch his, whatever is on his lips is not as sticky as the honey but it is sweet. He lifts his hands up to keep his boyfriend in place because whatever it is on his lips tastes good.

Nishinoya slides his tongue into Asahi’s mouth as he arches his back, trying to get closer to the taller male. He can feel Asahi’s grip tighten around his hips and Nishinoya can’t help but moan at the feeling.

“Well,” Asahi breathes out when he pulls back but the firm grip on his hips stays. “There’s no way to edit that out of the video. Not that I’m complaining, and I’m sure very few of the viewers will either.”

“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. Is that strawberry juice on your lips?”

“You’re pretty good at this game. There are about five more items left. Are you ready?”

Nishinoya would much rather go to the bedroom and continue where they left off, but he guesses he can finish this video out.

“Keep ‘em coming.”

There’s always time for sex after this and the blindfold will definitely be involved.

\--

“Are you feeling all right?” Asahi asks as he turns the camera off. He has already taken the blindfold off, but Nishinoya still has it clutched in his fist. “You seemed a little off while we were filming. Was it that bad?” Nishinoya can hear the panic start to rise in his boyfriend’s voice.

“No! No, that’s not it at all. I guess…it’s just…that the blindfold part got to me. Not in a bad way! But I guess it was really exciting only being able to hear you moving around and I didn’t know where you were, and I didn’t know what you were going to do next.”

Asahi just stares at him, but when Nishinoya looks at him, there’s no judgment in those eyes but he does notice his pupils are getting wider. So he’s not the only one that thought about this during the video either it seems.

“Are you saying you want to use the blindfold?”

“That is definitely what I’m saying and if you don’t fuck me in the next five—”

Asahi doesn’t have to be told twice as he grabs the blindfold out of his hands, placing it over his eyes so all he can see is darkness again.

“It’s a good thing you’re wearing a button down shirt.” Asahi’s voice sends chills down his spine and he can’t help the whimper that slips past his lips. “Are you that eager to get fucked?” he asks as he unbuttons his shirt, pushing it until the fabric is stuck at his elbows.

Nishinoya whimpers again as he feels Asahi’s lips press feather light kisses against his neck. He can feel Asahi pull his shirt up until he gets the idea to cross his arms behind his back. The light kisses feel as though they are starting to burn his skin with how hot Asahi’s mouth feels. His blood is pounding in his ears and his heart is thumping against his chest but he knows it’s all from the excitement.

He feels Asahi tying the shirt behind his back and just like that he’s not able to use his arms either.

“You look so beautiful like this, Yuu,” Asahi whispers against his neck.

Nishinoya can feel his body start to heat up at the compliment. He’s not ashamed to say that he has a praise kink and Asahi knows it. There have been times when Asahi has made him come with compliments alone and maybe it should be really embarrassing that he can be reduced to a mess with just a few words, but it’s not.

“Let’s go into the bedroom.”

He lets Asahi guide him into their bedroom, letting out a small squeak when his thighs hit the frootof the bed, but his boyfriend doesn’t stop pushing and he ends up on his chest with his ass up in the air.

“Asahi! What-”

Asahi doesn’t give him a chance to finish as his fingers curl into the waistband of Nishinoya’s shorts, tugging them down until they’re around his ankles. He steps out of them and hears Asahi kick them out of the way.

“Turn over for me.”

People in the movies make it so easy when they’re tied up, but it’s actually a struggle and he can hear Asahi trying not to laugh at him as he maneuvers onto his back.

“You could have helped me ya know,” he huffs.

“But you look so cute trying to move around that I just couldn’t help but watch.”

If Nishinoya didn’t have his hands tied behind his back, he’d probably smack Asahi for sounding so smug right now. He startles when he feels Asahi’s teeth nip at his thigh followed by the hot sweep of his tongue.

“Let me make it up to you.”

Nishinoya does. He lets Asahi lick and bite at his skin until he’s practically squirming and his cock is so hard that it borders on painful, but he doesn’t rush Asahi. He has learned from experience that rushing the man doesn’t do much but make him go slower, but that doesn’t mean it is any less frustrating.

“How much do you want me to fuck you? If you ask me nicely, I might give you what you want,” Asahi asks, then presses a kiss to the tip of Nishinoya’s cock, making his hips jumps off the bed and his breath catch in his throat.

He whimpers in response to his boyfriend’s question, trying to get Asahi to suck him off instead of just teasing him with soft kisses.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Nishinoya can hear the laughter in Asahi’s voice, but he can’t stay angry at him for long. Not when he takes the head of his cock in his mouth and sucks. Nishinoya’s his back arches off the bed as he fights to control his orgasm.

“Fuck!” Nishinoya shouts.

“Well that’s half of what I’m looking for.”

Asahi goes back to pressing kisses to his inner thighs, totally avoiding his hard cock once again.

“I hate you,” he grits out between his teeth, and right now he wants to mean those words. God, he just wants Asahi’s cock in him, fucking him senseless, but Asahi won’t give it to him.

“Hey now,” Asahi growls, biting down on his thigh in retaliation. “I thought I told you to ask nicely.”

Nishinoya thinks that his heart might stop when he feels Asahi’s thumbs spread his cheeks apart, his tongue swiping over his entrance in short and quick strokes.

“Oh f-fuck! Please fuck me, Asahi! I need you to fuck me!”

“That’s better.”

And just like that Asahi leaves him alone, making him whimper and groan. He can hear his boyfriend rustling around for something in the room, so at least he knows that Asahi hasn’t left.

Then he hears the click of a bottle being opened and knows he’s about to get what he has wanted from the start.

The lube is cold against his entrance, making him jump and tense. Normally he wouldn’t tense up like this, but that’s without a blindfold. Now that the piece of fabric is blocking his view, it’s taking a little more time to get his body to relax enough for Asahi to slip a finger in.

Nishinoya tries his best to relax as Asahi inches the finger in gradually, and by the time the finger is all the way in he has relaxed enough for his boyfriend to slide another one in. It’s a tight fit, but it’s not uncomfortable. Nishinoya loves the slight burn he feels when Asahi drags his fingers out before pushing them back in, and he especially loves how his boyfriend will always make sure his entrance is nice and spread open for him.

It doesn’t matter if he begs Asahi to fuck him, or if his long fingers brush against his prostate over and over—he won’t budge until he’s a shaking, quivering mess which is exactly what he is right now.

“You need to believe me when I say that I am beyond ready for your dick. I’ve been ready ever since the blindfold went on the first time.”

Asahi’s fingers still inside him and it’s not long before he feels the pull of those fingers sliding out of his entrance.

“Lift up your knees.”

Nishinoya does as he’s told, gripping under his legs to hold himself up. From the way Asahi inhales, he probably looks totally disheveled.

Asahi grips his ankles and Nishinoya has to fight the orgasm that threatens to rise once more as his boyfriend’s cock starts to make him feel full.

“How are you still so tight?” Asahi’s voice sounds strangled and rough, sending jolts of pleasure up Nishinoya’s spine.

“It’s a gift.”

He’s so full right now that he feels like he might split in half, but he doesn’t tell Asahi to stop. Instead he begs his boyfriend to start moving his hips, to pound into him. Asahi doesn’t disappoint.

He slams his hips against Nishinoya’s, running into his prostate with each thrust. He doesn’t know how he hasn’t come until now, but he can’t fight his orgasm any longer—not when Asahi keeps hitting the one place that sets his nerves on fire.

He comes with a shout of Asahi’s name, his back arching off the bed. The shirt around his wrists must have come loose enough for him to move around because he can reach up to tug the blindfold off, his vision blurring slightly as it adjusts to the lighting of the room.

Asahi is still gripping his ankles, holding them far apart so he can’t close them and he’s holding Nishinoya’s stare as his hips keep up with his brutish pace. He can tell that Asahi is close too and Nishonya squeezes his muscles just at the right time as his boyfriend’s hips stutter and a curse slips past his lips.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come.” Asahi growls.

“That’s the point,” Nishinoya says, a smile spreading across his lips as he repeats the motion.

This time the curse is louder and his hips stay still. It’s not long before Asahi is saying his name like some sinful prayer and coming inside him.

“God, I love you,” Asahi breathes out, leaning forward to press his lips against Nishinoya’s, dipping his tongue in as he grinds against Nishinoya’s hips.

Nishinoya’s body jumps at the aftershocks and he lets out a laugh as he tries to push Asahi away. His muscles shake and quiver with the effort but the aftermath of it all feels great.

“I love you, too. Next time I want to see _you_ in the blindfold and see how you like getting bossed around.”

Asahi laughs, but he doesn’t shut the idea down.

“Whatever you want, Yuu.”

Those are definitely words he likes to hear.

 

 


End file.
